Vampire Chronicles
by Uchiha-chan
Summary: Happily married with child and death won't do them apart. NatNao/ShizNatNao The third part of the Bloodlust Trilogy. "Hey! Where's the second!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hayashi's standard disclaimer applies.

Forewords: Random, shapeless fluff… The chronicles will continue!

Title: Never make her angry

By: Uchiha-chan aka Hayashi11

* * *

"JULIET!!" 

A loud feminine voice howled followed by a growl. The owner of that unique voice brisk walked past a long candle lit corridor to her room. Upon reaching, she heard fumbling sounds followed by a tumble.

Juliet who was also known as Nao Zhang, a resident of the Kruga mansion, was lying on her stomach on the bed reading thirty seconds ago before feeling the sudden chilling aura and had the sudden instinct to bolt. She didn't make it very far because the sheets entangled her legs and she landed painfully on the floor after much struggle.

The owner of the room gave the thick wooden door a hard kick right beside the door handle and made that piece of helpless wood swing back violently and hit the wall it was hinged to.

Nao winced at the noise and scrambled for the bathroom that's connected to the bedroom knowing that it would be kicked down just the same way shortly. At least there's a brief moment of safety from that wild beast; so she thought. Her wishes for a nice comfy cuddling session with the girl went up in angry flames from the blue hair girl's eyes.

"COME OUT NOW NAO OR I'LL SHOOT THE DOOR!!"

Did she just say shoot? No No… Shoot is bad…

The red head decided that shooting is rather detrimental to her health and so she gave up.

"Hai Hai…"

Nao walked out with her hands in the air.

"What's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me moron! What did you do to Duran!"

Natsuki walked to the girl grabbed her by her shirt.

"What the hell did you do to him!"

Ohh... That...

Nao remembered and smirked.

"Took him for a walk, he started rolling in mud. Kruga! You should thank me for washing him up!"

"Thankyou? Oh yea… I do… I THANK YOU FOR MAKING HIM LOOK LIKE A SHRINKED AND WRINKLED SHIRT THAT JUST CAME OUT OF THE WASHING MACHINE!!"

Natsuki pulled the girl up to her face and shouted. She wanted to shake the girl to vent her anger but Nao slapped her hands away.

"Mou... Seriously... Do you abuse all your girlfriends like that?"

Nao grumbled darkly before walking back to the bed to pick up the book she was reading half-way.

Too angry to blush, Natsuki continued to argue at the girl.

"I don't need a girlfriend who breaks things!"

A sudden thought flashed in her mind as she remembered why Natsuki came home so late today. It was the day for weekly visits to Countess Viola's Castle. Jealousy blinded the younger girl for a moment.

"At least I don't toy and break hearts like you do!"

Nao replied hotly and regretted when Natsuki's face went from angry to surprise, hurt and back to anger which went up a notch.

"So you've to do that to get back at me? I've told you that that is a business meeting!"

Natsuki held her self back from beating the girl to pulp and took a deep breath.

"I don't give a damn!"

Nao huffed and steered her glare away from Natsuki. The other girl took this timeout as an opportunity to cool down and get back into her rational mind. 'Easy there Natsuki… calm down…' After all she was partially at fault for neglecting her.

Taking the silence as a sign of her deep in thought or something, Nao threw the book rather violently onto the bed and headed for the door. Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts at that sudden action and went after her.

"Look… I know I shouldn't raise my voice at you…"

"Shut up and out'ta my face Kruga!"

Nao walked on without looking back.

"Will you accept my apologies?"

"You can kill me if you want but don't give me that shit!"

Nao snapped at her and had her hand on the door knob to slam the open door shut. And shut it was, but the red head didn't make it out in time. D closed the door and held it shut with one hand while Nao continue to stare at the shut door in shock.

"Oh… That just reminded me of something very important…"

Natsuki leaned forward and spoke softly and slowly for the effect to work into Nao's system. The coldness in her voice sent shivers to the red head. 'Oh no…ohshit… this is not happening…run…'

"You reminded me of ways I can make you listen…"

"Wait! I'll listen!"

Out of desperation, Nao surrendered. She wanted to turn around to face Natsuki but before she could even move a muscle, the blue hair girl had already pushed her up against the door. Natsuki dipped her head to a side of Nao's head and whispered.

"Too late sweetie… playing with fire got you burnt…"

Nao felt her heart clench and a breath of air gets choked in her throat. Her body squirmed to get away from the weight behind her back while her hands tried to push herself away from the door. 'Ohshit… I'm so gonna die…I'm gonna fucking hurt and die' However hard she tries, she couldn't win Natsuki's strength given her strategically weak position. Natsuki took this chance to pin those annoying hands above Nao and growled.

"I hope you've calmed down to listen to me…"

"You know damn well that I'm not calm!"

With the last bit of remaining anger, Nao turned her head to catch a glimpse of her oppressor. That split second look frightened her so much that she turned back immediately and pressed her forehead against the door. The green eyes that she loved were replaced by blood red ones and her sharp pointy teeth were jutting from beneath those pale lips. 'Ohhhhshit… This is the end of me…'

"Wait… Kurga! Hold it!"

"Hypnotizing you will make things much easier but I hope you'll listen to me as you are now…"

Nao's plea was unheard. Natsuki whispered into her ear.

"I'm wrong to neglect you. For that, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you… Forgive me."

Nao hoped that her guess what wrong all along. 'She's not gonna bite me? That's rare…but her breathing…' From what Nao remembered, Natsuki won't stop until she gets what she want when her eyes turned red. Nao had noticed that Natsuki's breathing is not normal; it seems a little… breathless…

"But… you… you need to be punished for your wrong doings…"

Blue fringe brushed the nape of the red head's neck so lightly that it sent shivers down her entire body. The hand griping her wrist loosened up but Nao made no attempt in breaking free. On the other hand, she seemed rather distracted by the other hand that found its way to her waist and under her shirt. Natsuki pulled the younger girl as close to her as possible and Nao knew that she needed to stop her, she needed to get away. Natsuki had allowed her vampire instincts to take over. One wrong move to upset her would mean a very painful end for her.

"Natsuki… please…"

Nao whimpered.

"Duran and his mistress… were pretty upset… What must you do?..."

That scared her till her eyes start to tear. Getting bitten was not so much as a prick on skin, the pain in the neck would last for days and if she was lucky she would only be having anemia for three to four days. Nao was determined to do anything to stop herself from getting bitten.

"I'm sorry…please…"

"It's no use…"

Natsuki breathed down her neck and playfully licked it with the tip of her tongue. The invading hand drew feather light circles on her skin. Somehow, no matter how wrong this situation is, Nao couldn't help but to open her mouth slightly and let out a low moan.

"Hmmm… you seem to be enjoying your punishment…"

Natsuki looked at the red head slyly even though the owner's face couldn't be seen. Nao couldn't answer her; the stimulations were too great to prevent her brain to function properly.

"We can fix that…"

The tongue's next destination was her ear. This made the owner of the ear squirm and moved her head away from the source of discomfort. Seizing the chance of her victim's momentary loss of concentration, Natsuki bared her fangs and sank them into that soft neck. A sharp gasp followed by throbbing pain, green eyes snapped wide open with shock but lapsed back into waves of pleasure soon after. She squeezed her eyes shut as overwhelming sensation flooded her head. The vampire sucked gently on the wound that she had created, slowly savoring this rare delicacy. Her hand continues to massage the smooth skin under the shirt and leisurely traveled upwards.

"N-Nat…Natsuki…"

Her breath hitched as she moaned the name of her love. Her body went limp from the climax and withered into the arms of the vampire; her vampire.

Natsuki stop drinking from her and gently scooped her up.Her eyes reverted back to it's usual colour. The loss of blood caused a sudden drop in body heat.

"I-I'm cold…"

Nao breathily whispered and tried to bury her head into Natsuki's shoulder.

"It's alright love… I'll take you to bed…"

Natsuki kissed her forehead lightly which warmed Nao's heart tremendously.

"I'm sorry..."

"You're forgiven..."


	2. Chapter 2

Forewords: The story will flow but it's not closely linked… For those of you who are wondering, this IS a bloodlust sequel. Or more accurately, the third part of the trilogy. Ahh.. so many missing linkes..

* * *

For the past minute, Natsuki felt her stomach churn. There was this unsettling feeling in her chest that made her restless. Yet, she continued to nap with her eyes closed on her favorite arm chair. The lone candle on its stand beside her gave the room a flicker. The curtains were opened and the bright silver crescent admired the pale face of the young vampire. The air was still with a strange aura.

"Welcome home."

Natsuki whispered to the darkness. Not expecting the other to reply.

"Cheah.. I wanted to scare you."

A younger girl walked away from the shadows of the room to the armchair where her love was sitting. She stopped when she was directly behind the chair and circled her arms around Natsuki.

"You're no fun!"

It was a comment filled with warmth with a slight tinge of teasing.

"Shhh… Nina just fell asleep… She had those nightmares again."

The vampire with blue hair hushed her lover as she placed a hand on those arms before her. Hearing that, the other lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Again? But it was so long ago… I thought you had erased them.."

Natsuki shook her head slightly and sighed.

"…and she doesn't like me tucking her in at night… She claims that my hands are cold. You should stay home more often. She misses you.."

"Ohh, are you sure she's the only one who missed me?"

Natsuki nuzzled her face against the arms but kept quiet. Nao was silently glad that could have guessed the badass ex-hunter was blushing again.

"You know… I can remember how hot you can be, especially when you are doing a certain something…"

The red head grinned and replied.

"Nao! Stop picking up Shizuru's traits! One is annoying enough!"

"Shhh! Keep it down idiot! You'll wake Nina!"

Nao whispered harshly into her ear.

"_Arara.. Natsuki thinks I'm annoying?"_

A voice suddenly filled Natsuki's head. She knew who that was.

"_Shi-Shizuru! No! You're not annoying.."_

Using telepathy, the ex-hunter quickly replied.

"_No Shizuru, please don't cry honey…"_

"_Ha! Getting owned a mile away.."_

The red head smirked at Natsuki and nibbles her ear gently. Nao couldn't help but to join in the fun in the game of 'making-Natsuki-blush'.

"_Shut up Nao!" _

"_Ara, welcome home Nao-san. I hope you've been well."_

"_Ahh, same goes.. Tea drinking as usual?"_

"_You're absolutely right!"_

"_Get out of my head!! This is not your chat room!"_

"_Hushhh Natsuki dear, I'm speaking with Nao-chan. Are you suggesting that I should establish a direct connection the next time I come over to visit?"_

Natsuki knew damn well what the born vampire meant. No way is she going to let Shizuru have a chomp on Nao!

"Why am I always the one who gets abused?"

Natsuki grumbled aloud and tried to cut the connection between the other two.

"_Looks like I'm getting kicked by the mod of the chat room. Later Viola!"_

"_Take care Nao-chan, goodnight my darling Natsuki."_

"Cut!!"

The blue hair vampire clutched her head and forced the voices out of her head. And next thing she knew, there was the silence that she wanted.

"Yatta! It worked!"

Natsuki raised her arms in victory and cried with childlike glee.

"Silly mutt.."

Nao circled around the piece of furniture to the side and smiled at the face that she loved. Five months is not a lot to the undead, but being away from the one you love and the safe haven would make anyone, living or dead feel nostalgic.

Not letting go of her hand, Natsuki gave her companion a light tug to pull her closer.

"Come'ere…"

Natsuki growled huskily as she pulled the red head into the armchair, onto her lap.

"Did the puppy feel lonely without me?"

Nao pressed her forehead against Natsuki's.

"Wolfie wants her supper…"

The vampire's breath tickled the spider's ear, causing her to squirm on Natsuki's lap. Nao in turn, circled her arms around her puppy's neck and leaned in for a little kiss.

"What would the big bad wolfie want for supper?"

Wolfie made a seductive growling noise and licked her pale lips with a grin.

"Wolfie sees her delicious supper on her lap.."

Nao let out a little giggle zeroed in for a hungry kiss.

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Note: I received an email asking me to continue so here it is! It's alittle short but i already have the next part ready. Hopefully i can upload it within this week. I love them so so much. XD NatNao forever!!

* * *


	3. Grope me, Eat me!

Disclaimer: As usual. I love Vampires! I want to own one! I don't own the HiMes, Sunrise does.

Forewords: Wow.. A week almost turned into a month.. Sorry, my bad. I was out job hunting. Unsuccessful I must add.

Title: Vampire Chronicles chapter 3

By Uchiha-chan aka. Hayashi11

* * *

A stealthy shadow zipped left and right along the dim hallway.

Stop. Listen. Look. Move.

The short figure repeated that in her mind as she close in to her destination. She steadied her breathing to conceal herself in the spots unreachable by the lights in the hallway.

Stop.

_Not a twitch of muscle was felt…_

Listen.

_Not a sound from the room…_

Look.

_Door's closed. Probably locked as well..._

Move!

She cleared the last 5 meters with a forward roll and pressed her body against the wall just beside the door.

Not a sound heard, not a person in sight. Time for action!

The girl reached in to her sneaking suit's breast pocket and took out a lock pick. She inserted the tool into the keyhole and wriggled it around until she heard the distinctive click sound only detectable by trained lock pickers. She grinned at her success, her teachers would be proud. She readied her weapon and took a deep breath.

Everything was unbelievably smooth today…

_One… Two… THREE!_

"En garde!!"

The girl kicked the door open with her boots; cart wheeled herself to the middle of the room and got into a defensive stance. One would ask why someone would go all the way to sneak to her destination and burst in to tell her enemy to be on guard. Simple; One taught her to duel like a gentleman, another taught her to sneak and surprise her enemy and the third taught her the great ways to blow things up and kick some real ass. But no on told her not to try all three at the same time.

The room was quiet to her surprise. She surveyed the room and noticed that something was not right. Usually 'She' would be awake by now and would either be armed with a hanger if she was dressing or an extra toothbrush if she was washing up. The excited face broke into a childlike grin when she saw some familiar looking clothes strewn all over the bedroom floor.

"Papa?"

Dressed in tight fitting leather suit that looks remarkably similar to what the Vampire Hunter D wore many years ago, she kept her blunt sword back in its sheath. Over the mountains of covers and rumpled sheets, she spied a mop of familiar red hair latched firmly to her 'Papa' with a.

Silently, she scaled the foot of the bed and surveyed her surroundings. The bodies under the sheets shifted. The red head now had an elbow in her Papa's side and one of her legs was in the motion of kicking her Papa off bed.

She giggled and crawled into the tangle of limbs and sheets until she was nestled in between them, not bothered by the fact that they were in various states of nudity. Well… this kind of thing happens all the time.

She used her small fingers and poked the sides of the two sleeping adults.

"Hmmm… Don't…"

The red head grumbled while her 'Papa' turned away to face away from the source of poking. The girl ignored her grumbles and continued with an increasing frequency.

"Hmm… Said don't…."

Nao grumbled again and grabbed the source of warmth beside her. Feeling a little different from what she was used to, she opened an eye and peeped. The blue head was right before her but somehow her lover felt a little small…

"Oh my god! Natsuki you've shrunken! "

Nao sat up and rubbed the sand out of her eyes. She then quickly grabbed the sheets to cover her exposed self after hearing another giggle. Hearing her name, Natsuki turned back in annoyance and hugged what's next to her.

"You're the one who've shrunk…"

She grumbled.

"Morning Papa!"

"Mmm… Morning…"

"Nina!"

Nao scolded. However there was an amused twinkle in her eye. The red head greeted the world with a huge yawn and a contended face. She stretched and ruffled the young girl's hair.

_Nina?...Ohh!... NINA?!_

Emerald green eyes snapped wide open, all traces of sleepiness vanished in an instant.

"What are you doing in my bed? Your Mama will kill me if she knew I groped our daughter!"

Natsuki quickly let go and sat up. Unlike Nao, she was in a semi-dressed state, had an unbuttoned blouse and underwear on.

"Papa… What is grope?"

"It's a hug you give to the people you love."

Nao winked and searched for her shirt at the side of the bed.

"Stop teaching her the wrong stuff Nao! Nina, go have a light breakfast. I'll be with you shortly."

The young girl stabbed a finger into her Papa's stomach and laughed. The blue hair woman gave a slight "oomph" and fell back into bed again.

"I won!"

* * *

"Papa can I grope you?"

"No"

"Can I grope Mama?"

"No"

Nina stuffed the last corner of honey waffle into her mouth before asking again.

"What about Nao nee-chan?"

"NO! You can hug them but not grope them!"

Nao almost snorted her morning cup of coffee when the young girl started asking questions. Natsuki, not at all amused by this, slammed her glass of Bloody Mary on the table and glared at the red head. As scary as the name sounded, her drink didn't really come from a lady called Mary, It's just a normal bottle of A minus with vodka.

"Why not? What's the difference? Nao said it's for the people I love…"

Nina imitates her mother's teary eyes attack.

"Nao Onee-chan…"

Nao cuts in; slightly annoyed but laughing nonetheless.

"The difference is that I am the only one who can grope your Papa" Mama replied.

"Shizuru! W-Why! I mean, how come you're here this early?"

"Mama! Good morning!"

The child greeted her Mama with a grin that flashed her half chewed waffle to the bright and wonderful world.

"Manners, Nina. Finish before you talk."

Immediately, the child's head drooped like that of her Papa in puppy mode when she receives lecture from the red eyed Vampire.

_Like father, like daughter.. _Nao shrugged.

"Ara.. I happen to be in the neighborhood, so I thought I'll stop by to visit. Is Natsuki not happy to see me?"

Shizuru brought a finger and dried the corner of her eye. Puppy knew it was coming, yet she never learn. Nao rolled her eyes and turned to let Nina entertained her with the happy faces drawn with jam, honey and butter on her last waffle. Suddenly, a tiny devilish Nao popped into her host's head and gave her a creepy mischievous grin. The redhead pulled Nina close to her and whispered into her ear.

"No my dear! No! I'm just surprised! I'm really happy to see you! But why would you be around here? The last time I visited… it takes me four hours to run to your place with vampire speed."

"There, you're using Hunter terms again. I had some business in the city actually."

The ancient vampire gave off what it seems to be a chuckle and hugged her blue hair beauty from the back.

"Get me one of this and we'll talk…"

Shizuru murmured seductively into the puppy's ear and felt her squirm in delight.

"I-I thought you'd prefer tea?"

Natsuki leaned back and nuzzled into the crook of her love's neck.

"I need something strong this morning.. And I suggest you get yourself another one too. It's not exactly pleasant news..."

"Oii! The room is available upstairs! Keep it PG pup!"

That stopped the couple's action for a bit. Nao crunched the last corner of her toast and shot them a look. Nina, who had just finished her masterpiece, pushed her plate a little more towards the center of the table and knelt on her chair.

"Look Papa I drew this!"

On what was supposed to be Nina's waffle on the plate, was a messy square of goo. But after pointing out that they were in fact people, the two cuddling adults walked closer to their daughter.

"See? This is Papa with blueberry jam hair and Mama with honey hair. Onee-chan has strawberry jam hair!"

Papa Natsuki could see the outlines of a family portrait drawn with various kinds of breakfast material spread out on the table, and all three of their edible counterparts wore suits made of chocolate sauce.

"Since I'm not allowed to grope, Nao says I can eat you to show my love!"

_This child doesn't even know what she's talking about._

Natsuki stared in horror at her young adopted daughter and wondered if she was dropped on her head when she was a baby. Shizuru's usual mask of elegance and beauty cracked from the laughter that erupted from her. Nao gave Shizuru a badass smirk and shared mental high-five.

Nina thought her parents are enjoying her display of affection and continued to operate on the waffle with her knife.

"I'm going to eat Papa first because I love her best!"

The ex-hunter's eye twitched as she watched her chocolaty self being bisected and staked with a fork. Her brain finally kicked into damage control mode as she watched her daughter eat her. Literally.

"NO!! Don't eat that!"

Shizuru's laughter went from crazy to maniac when she witnessed her puppy exploded into many shades of red. Natsuki snapped.

"SHUTUP!! NAO! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

The said little devil had already slipped out of the room before the screaming started.

"Why not Papa? What's wrong?"

The blue hair vampire tried her best to muster her calm voice to reply her Oh-so-innocent child.

"It's so wrong! I mean… The chocolate! It has turned bad."

Nina wrinkled her little nose at the forkful of chocolate waffle dropped it on the plate.

"Maybe next time I'll use mayo. I'll draw a better picture with it!"

Before Natsuki could protect the mayo that she could no longer eat, Shizuru cuts in. Still struggling for breath, she sad down on the nearest chair and wiped a genuine tear from her eye.

"Y-Yes! Mayo and creamy white skin would definitely be delicious!"

Nina's eyes glowed with excitement as she learned something new that morning.

"Shizuru! Don't contaminate the child! One Nao is enough to make me an aspirin addict!"

"I'm S-Sorry Natsuki! It's just too funny!"

"Nina, finish up your juice and find Nao to teach you how to ride the new bike. I can train with you this morning."

"Awesome! Thanks Papa!"

The child downed her juice in a matter of seconds and dashed towards their basement. Natsuki pulled her love up from her chair and led themselves out of the room.

"As for you, let's head to the study and talk."

* * *

Next time on VC:

Events are unfolding, something old and sinister is lurking the land of the humans. This time, it takes more than a retired Vampire hunter to handle it.

* * *

Omake

Shizuru: Natsuki dear, a reader asked if you're having an affair. Well, are you?

Natsuki: I-er.. Shizuru… It's hard to explain.. I..er.. I like-

Nao: (Cuts in) THREESOME!

Author and Natsuki: NAO! (Ducks from scary hairpin)

Shizuru: Oh really? (Scary smile)

Nao: Kinky threesome in fact. (Hands a whip to Shizuru while cracking her own)

Natsuki: It's not my fault I get bitten by you!

Nao: And it's not my fault I get bitten by YOU! (Pokes Natsuki with whip)

Author: Noo!! Shhhh! That's my unrevealed plot!

Shizuru: Fufufu (evil grins)


End file.
